1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety shoe having a toe protecting cap which is shaped to substantially conform to the tip of the shoe and is provided at its portion facing the sole of the shoe with an inwardly directed flanged rim. The flanged rim of the toe protecting cap is inserted into a groove provided in the vertical end face of the sole and is retained therein by attachment of the shoe upper whereby the upper groove wall is set back with respect to the lower groove wall by at least the thickness of the toe protecting cap, and the shoe upper is joined to the lower groove wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A safety shoe of this general type is known from German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 23 40 146. It has the advantage that the toe protecting cap, which is conventionally made of metal, does not require separate fastening means to be attached to the sole. The flanged rim of the toe protecting cap firmly holds the toe protecting cap in a groove perpendicular to the underside of the sole, and the toe protecting cap is permanently secured to the sole by the shoe upper which is subsequently attached to the sole.
In this prior safety shoe, the sole is composed of a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper edge of the lower portion is provided with an offset over which the upper section projects to form the groove for the flanged rim of the toe protecting cap. This double sole increases the production costs of the safety shoe. Another disadvantage of this prior safety shoe is that the toe protecting cap, even after the attachment of the shoe upper, tends to move within the groove rather than being fixed. Furthermore, the toe cap must be held fast as the shoe upper is being attached to the sole and this complicates the manufacture of the safety shoe at least in the early stages.